


welcome home

by kontent



Series: June 2019 [4]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent
Summary: Her skin still feels warm from sleep, and she feels calmer than she has for a while.That feeling vanishes and is replaced by threat the second she touches the mattress next to her and finds it empty. Blinking her eyes open, her vision confirms what she already knows to be true: Dick is not in their bed anymore.





	welcome home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But, when I'm tired and lonely she sees me to bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503665) by [perissologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perissologist/pseuds/perissologist). 



> perissologist wrote a beautiful and sad story about these three, and their story inspired this one. [I needed a happy ending.]

The sun is filtering through the window, illuminating the room in a golden glow that almost makes up for the ugly yellow paint on the walls. Dawn stretches her arms to the side, her eyes still closed, simply enjoying the moment. Her skin still feels warm from sleep, and she feels calmer than she has for a while.

That feeling vanishes and is replaced by threat the second she touches the mattress next to her and finds it empty. Blinking her eyes open, her vision confirms what she already knows to be true: Dick is not in their bed anymore. A part of Dawn is already panicking, but the other one wants to just curl up and drown in self-hate for not expecting this. Dawn decides to listen to neither and scoots over to shake Hank awake.

“Hank”, she whispers. Her boyfriend - or currently, a huge human who will not be moved from his sleep - only groans and throws an arm across his eyes.

“‘s too early”, he mumbles. Or at least Dawn thinks he’s trying to say that, but it gets lost in the pillows. She shakes him again, a little less panicked. “Hank, I think Dick is gone.”

That cuts through his haze. Hank removes his arm from his face, his movement still slower than usual - he is _so_ not a morning person - but his eyes are sharp and awake.

“No.” The word falls from Hank’s lips, and Dawn realizes he didn’t mean to say it out loud. He averts his eyes, but she knows him too well to not see through him. He will try to pretend it didn’t happen. He’ll act like he didn’t want Dick, like he doesn’t want him still. And she gets it - she wants to pretend to forget too, but that’s just not how it works. They both know that. They’ll find a way to live with Dick leaving. They’ll have to. But ignoring it won’t be the way, not on Dawn’s watch.

“I’m sorry”, she whispers and kisses his knuckles. “I’m so sorry.”

She can see Hank close his eyes, hiding his emotions. Pain and rage colour his face, and Dawn aches for him. And even though she is angry with Dick for leaving, she aches for him, too.

Hank opens his eyes again and rolls onto his side, pulling Dawn into his arms. She goes willingly, wrapping her arms around his waist. “It’s not your fault, Dawnie.” She doesn’t agree. This might be her fault.

His chest is warm against Dawn’s skin and he’s holding onto her a little too tight. Like he’s afraid she is going to leave too. And if Dawn clings on a little tighter herself when she realizes that, that’s okay. Because deep down, she feels the same way.

They lie there in silence, filled with pain and anger and sadness. Dawn isn’t ready to face the world, and Hank doesn’t seem to be either.

That is, until they hear the clatter of plates coming from the kitchen, followed by very quiet cursing. Dawn raises her head from Hank’s chest. He looks at her, his eyes suddenly wide and soft and so hopeful, it makes Dawn’s heart stutter in her chest.

She puts a finger to his lips and carefully untangles them. Tiptoeing towards the door leading to the kitchen, she waits for Hank to catch up. It still amazes her how a man Hank’s size can move so quietly if he chooses to do so.

He leans over her shoulder, resting a hand on the door frame. Dawn can feel his warmth even now, and it makes her brave enough to push the door open. She doesn’t know what to expect - doesn’t dare to hope.

The door swings open and the scene unfolding in front of them makes even Hank huff a laugh. She can feel the air brushing over her shoulder.

In front of them, Dick is standing in the kitchen. He is wearing the Wonder Woman shirt Dawn wore last night - only on her, it’s loose. On him, it’s _tight_. And yeah, Dick’s physiology is completely different to Hank’s, but there is something about seeing him in one of her shirts, standing in their kitchen. And once Dawn stops staring at Dick’s arms, she can see what he was doing before they had entered. In front of him is a stack of pancakes, and if the raw bacon laid out next to them is any sign to go by, he was making breakfast. And not only that - but apparently he was making traditional breakfast for both of them, even though Dawn didn't know if Dick could actually cook. On the other hand, it really didn’t get any worse than Hank’s cooking.

Dick turned around when the door opened. He’s now looking at Dawn and Hank, somewhere between embarrassed and panicked. “I tried to make breakfast?” He sounds so unsure, as if he is somehow intruding. Dawn feels Hank touch her side to move past her, and she doesn’t know his plan, but she trusts he knows what he’s doing. Still, she’s surprised by what he is doing.

Hank steps past her and moves towards Dick. Dawn hears him say, “You’re one of a kind, Grayson.” before he reaches out. His hands frame Dick’s face and suddenly Hank is kissing him. Like last night, Dick melts like chocolate in the sun. His fingers scramble to hold onto Hank, his slightly smaller frame arched into the kiss.

Hank kisses him like he kisses Dawn when she does something that amazes him. It makes her feel like she’s the centre of his universe - and she can only imagine it feels the same way for Dick. And she realizes, that’s okay. She wants to share this feeling with Dick - she wants him to feel just as loved. By them.

Watching them kiss makes her feel… happy. Dick seems comfortable here, he seems to actually want to be here - and Dawn realizes that they won’t have to learn to cope with Dick leaving. If they do this right, if they really commit to this, then… then maybe they won’t ever have to deal with Dick leaving in the middle of the night, running from them.

If they do this right, maybe they can keep holding him.


End file.
